Come home
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: "I need you here Jake. I-I don't know if you can hear me, but I pray you can. Come back Jake. Come back for Christmas."


"Im coming home, to breath again, to start again. Im coming home, from all the places I have been, with nothing but a voice within. That calls me home" -**Shannon LaBrie**

X

_We lay there, our bodies tangled together as he held me close. Both our bodies were over heated and sweat poured off both of our foreheads. He kept placing little kisses on my head, but it was the words he said to me that made my heart flutter. _

"_I love you Leah Clearwater, I love you more than you could ever imagine" He whispered, while bringing me in close. It was the happiest I had felt in so long, I hadn't even been this happy with Sam. But Jacob, he made me feel special, as if I was the only girl in the world who he has ever set eyes on. _

_We had been through the same struggles in the love department, which is probably why we found each other getting closer and closer. It was when he found out Bella was pregnant that he sought comfort in me. At first, I thought it was a one time thing, but then he kept coming back, and I kept letting him. He would sneak into my room while my mother and brother were asleep. But then things started falling into place, our physical relationship, though kept a secret for a long time, became and emotional one also. No one had known of the relationship Jacob and I had, until we had told them a couple of weeks ago. Our thoughts would drift of to one another occasionally, but only if we were either patrolling together, or in our human form. Jacob Black made me happy, and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Jacob had put my shattered heart together again. Something I had been waiting for someone to do since my relationship with Sam had ended, badly on my part, great on his. But it wasn't until a couple of months after my father passed that I let him into my life. It was most likely because we both had broken hearts, and I needed a distraction, and Jacob was the best distraction away from all my problems. _

_I sighed into his chest as he held his hand up to mine, before intertwining our fingers together. _

"_I promise Leah, nothing will ever come between us.." he breathed out "I love you"_

"_I love you too Jake." I smiled, my heart fluttered at the sound of happiness and love in both of our voices. _

_It was then we heard a howl from my younger brother Seth, that we realized what was going on. We had often talked about this moment, but it hadn't always ended so well, so after a while of talking about it. We just dropped it all together. The subject? Well, the subject was when Bella finally gave birth, what would happen?, will Jake be there? After all, Bella is still his best friend, wither he wants her to be, or not. He had been her rock at one point, just as he is mine. _

_I would never understand why Bella didn't choose Jacob over Edward. But even I had to admit, now, I may not be to fond of the Cullens, or Bella for that matter, but the loved shared between that leech and the future leech, would make any woman jealous, even some men. But I had always thought 'what was Bellas loss, is my gain. I gained a man who respects me, and loves me, and will never leave my side'_

"_Are you going to go?" I quickly asked. My head tilted up to look into the brown orbs of Jacob. _

_Jacob shrugged before I removed my hands from his. I watched as his eyebrows knitted in confusion._

"_You should go. You are her best friend Jake. She would want you there.." I breathed, as I released myself from Jacobs strong grip and threw on my jeans and shirt. "Come on. Get up"_

"_Why do you want me to go?" Jake asked, as he copied my earlier moves. He then stood up and went and sat bedside me. _

"_Because.." I spoke up "If I was giving birth, I would want my best friend to be there…"_

"_Oh yeah, and who is the best friend you would want to be there.. Other than Seth.." Jake asked, we both heard the loud howl of Seth once again, and I heard Jakes heartbeat start to increase._

"_Paul" I nodded, my best friend was indeed Paul. I heard Jacob growl a little, but he had to respect the friendship that had formed between us two. Paul was the asshole at one point, and I had been the pack bitch. So it was only natural that we ended up hanging out at certain times. "Don't get jealous… It doesn't suit you. Plus, youre the only one for me."_

"_I should think so" Jake smiled. "come with me. I will go in there, and support Bella, but I need you to come with me"_

"_Lets go then" I swiftly moved of the bed, clasped Jacobs hand in mine and bolted for the front door. "Race ya there"_

_We shimmied out of their clothing, the feeling of being naked around each other didn't bother us in the slightest. Once we had tied our clothing around our ankles, both os us phased and raced through the forest, enjoying the feeling of the wind rustling through our fur. We has also informed Seth that we would be there in less than five minutes. _

X

_I continued to pace around outside as Jacob had ran inside as soon as we got there. He heard the scream coming from Bella and he was up there in a instant. Seth was sitting next to me, we were both in our human form, discussing what was going on between myself and Jacob. We had decided to tell Seth first, then the rest of the pack, and well, also, the Cullens. Sam said he was happy for me, and so was I. No longer was I always mad at Sam, I actually forgave him. For he lead me to Jacob. The Cullens actually only knew because Edward was constantly rummaging through our heads for his entertainment. _

"_So, you really love him Lee?" Seth asked, he looked at me and his eyes held a glimmer of happiness. I knew that happiness was directed towards me. _

"_More than I have loved anyone" I nodded, I felt Seth nudge me and his chuckle was like music to my ears. _

"_Lee's in love. Lee's in love" Seth laughed, he then smiled before his face turned serious "Im glad you found someone Sis."_

"_Me too Seth. Me too" It was then I heard the sobs coming from inside. I instantly ran into the house, Seth hot on my tail and I stopped as Jake was making his way towards the baby that was currently resting in Roaslies arms. She was cute. _

_I started making my way through that door, Rosalie was completely oblivious to Jake making his way towards her and the baby, Renesme. He had a sad and angry look on his face. But I stopped once I saw him glance into the baby's eyes. _

_No. This couldn't be happening. No! I cant loose him. I cant loose someone again because of this. _

_He gazed into the little girls eyes, her eyes were wide open, as were his. It was when he fell to his knees that I realized what was going on. I had heard stories of imprinting, from Billy, Old Quill and a lot of the other elders, but Jacob had put it into words better than anyone. I remember hearing him talk about imprinting to Bella, I was outside thinking about my screwed up life, but his voice had brought me out of that trance, and I listened intently to what he was saying. His voice sounded like he had been deep in thought, and the words that escaped his lips, captivated me, almost making me believe that imprinting was the most amazing thing in the world. He said "Imprinting on someone, is like… Like when you see her, Everything changes. All of a sudden its not __**gravity **__holding you to the planet. Its her. You would do anything… be anything for her."_

_It felt almost as if the gravity was being taken away from me, I felt like collapsing to the ground just as Jacob.. __**My **__Jacob had done minutes earlier. The only thing that had stopped me from collapsing was when I felt Seth softly grab my hands and he led me out of the house. I was frozen, this couldn't be happening to me again, oh god, it was… I was loosing the person I was completely in love with because of Imprinting. Jacob had imprinted on Renesme. _

_It was then I felt the tears come to my eyes and I felt myself being wrapped up in a hug from Seth. "Shh sis. Its gonna be okay"_

"_He imprinted.. H-he imprinted Seth." I cried, my shoulders heaved up and down as the pain shot though my heart. _

_Seth held me for at least fifteen minutes until Jacob came out of the house. His eyes were filled with confusion, I was guessing he still hadn't processed what was going on. I watched as his gaze fell on me, and im guessing realization suddenly dawned on him, because his arms were around me in an instant. Pulling me close to him. _

"_Lee. Im so sorry.. I-" but he couldn't say much, what more was there to say? He was destined to be with Reneseme. That's what imprinting is supposed to be. Destiny. _

"_Leah, I love you" Jacob pulled back and cupped my hands in his face "I love you so much Leah. Believe me. I-I don't want to be with Reneseme. I want to be with you"_

"_I love you Jacob, you know that.." I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling out "But you imprinted on her. You imprinted on her Jake, youre destined to be together"_

"_I don't love her" Jacob said, louder than he should've "I don't. I love you, I need to be with you"_

_I pulled him in and wrapped my arms around his torso, it was then I had realized that Sams pack had gathered around us. They knew what was happening, so they backed off. They couldn't kill the baby, because she was Jakes imprint. _

"_We knew this would happen…" I whispered in his ear "We just never wanted it to"_

"_Give me time" Jacob whispered "Give me time"_

"_Time?" I asked, I lifted my head off his chest and gazed into his eyes, he may have imprinted on Renesme, but his eyes still said he loved me. _

_I saw him nod his head before he spoke "Time. That's all I need. Give me time to break this… this thing that will make me bound to Reneseme"_

"_Jake-"_

"_Just trust me." He whispered "Please.. Just trust me"_

_I nodded my head and let the tears fall freely out of my eyes, which ended up on his shirt. "I trust you"_

"_I have to leave for a bit.." he whispered "I have to get away."_

"_Youre going to leave?" I asked, desperately hoping he was lying. I only saw him nod his head in confirmation. _

"_Why?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth, I didn't understand why he was leaving. _

"_Because.." He closed his eyes tightly "Because as long as I stay close to Renesme, I will constantly be here, I wont be with you. Where I want to be. Something will always draw me to Renesme, and everyone knows it. The thing is, I don't want to be here, I want to be with you… So I-I'm going to leave for a bit.."_

"_Don't leave me" I pleaded, I closed my eyes and pulled him in impossibly closer._

_I felt several kisses placed on my head before I felt him pull away, his hands cupped my face once again and the tears ran down his cheeks. "I promise though Leah. Im going to come back. I promise I will come back to you. I promise"_

"_Promise?" I whispered, the whisper would've been barely audible to human ears, but I knew Jake had heard me "Promise?"_

"_I promise" he said. "Goodbye for now Lee…I love you" and with a long kiss goodbye, Jacob pulled away from me and bound into the forest. I heard his goodbye howl and I wiped the tears from my eyes. He will be back. I know it. _

"_I love you Jacob." I whispered. I then felt myself being pulled into the comforting arms of my brother, and I felt the comforting hand of my best friend on my upper back. The tears threatened to fall, but I no longer shed them. Pain rippled through my body, it hurt to say goodbye. But I knew he kept to his promises. I knew Jacob Black would be back for me. I just knew it. _

X

I leaned my head against the wooden frame of the patio outside my house. I watched as the snow fell softly on the ground, making everything around me seem so unreal. It had been three and a half years since Jacob had been back. I hadn't phased for a while after he left. Paul kept telling me he could never reach Jake through wolf form. So I didn't find the need to phase knowing he wouldn't talk to me, according to the pack, Jacobs thoughts were blocked.

I sighed briefly, I was hoping that Jacob would come back in time for Christmas this year, but I wasn't so sure.

The breeze picked up, and I heard the rustling of leaves on the trees. I didn't need to worry about the cold getting to me, as I knew my body temperature would stay warm.

There was a reason why I didn't phase, a good reason too. A reason why Seth and myself had joined Sams pack again, and a reason I didn't have to patrol any more.

"Come back Jake…" I whispered "Come back. Please.. _We_ need you"

"Mama!" I heard a voice call, the smile immediately came to my face, and I breathed out a breath of happiness. I watched briefly as the coolness of the weather made my breath visible to see. I watched as the my little girl ran towards me. Her hair flowed to her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled, just like her fathers always would. I scooped up my little girl and holding her close to me. She placed a kiss on my cheek and held me close. I could feel her shivering, but her body had become aware of my warmth and she snuggled in closer to me.

"Hey Baby girl…" I smiled as I carried her back inside and we sat on the sofa. She sat on my lap and placed her head on my chest. "Whats up?"

"Dada…" she spoke, her voice sounded so distant. She may only be 32 months old, but she understood that her dad wasn't here, and it broke my heart whenever she would cry for him. I had photos of Jacob in her room and a couple on the walls of my house in LaPush. I had always told her that her daddy had gone away for a bit, and he would be back soon. But the more times I told that story, the less I started to believe it. There would always be a part of me that thought Jake wouldn't be back at all, let alone for Christmas. But I knew he stood by his promises.

"What about dada sweetie?" I asked, I pushed her hair back and waited for her to speak.

"When he coming home?" She snuggled into me closer, and I used one arm to pull her in closer to me, and the other to wipe away some tears that had fallen while my daughter spoke.

"Soon Baby." I whispered and I placed a soft kiss on her head "Very soon.."

"I miss him Mama.." came her reply to my statement. I could sense the sleepiness in her voice and I watched quietly as her eyes closed slowly. "I wan to see my dadda"

"I know baby.. I know." I whispered, I stood up with my daughter in my arms, and I slowly made my way up the stairs into her room.

I placed her in her bed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you baby… Goodnight"

"Wuv you mama" came the soft voice of my little girl, before she slowly drifted off into a comforting sleep.

I made my way down the hallway, and I stopped in front of my brothers room. Tomorrow was Christmas, and I wanted to give him his Christmas present early, before we were both showered with gifts from our pack members and their families.

I knocked on my brothers door, before I slightly pushed it open to see Seth on his bed, smiling towards me as I stepped into his room. "Hey bro.." I said, making sure his present was still in my back pocket.

"Hey sis." He smiled "Whats up?""I just put Sue to bed.." I smiled slightly. I had named my daughter after my mother. My mother had passed away a few months after Sue was born. It broke my heart to say goodbye to my mother. But knowing that she was, well, wherever you go to once you pass on, I knew she would be reunited with my father.

I watched as Seth instantly smiled at the name of his niece "Aww, she's asleep early."

"I know.." I glanced at the clock which read 5pm. It was early, but she had a busy day, and seeing at tomorrow was Christmas, "She had wanted to go to sleep earlier, so Christmas would come sooner."

Seth laughed at this before sitting up and making room for me on his bed. Seth was now 18, and it was so surreal to me. He was no longer the boy I had always seen him as, he was becoming a man.

"I came to give you something.." I smiled, I reached in my back pocket before sitting down next to Seth. I handed him the envelope and I watched as he opened it. The smile was instantly brought to my face as he pulled me in for a hug. "Merry Christmas bro"

"Lee, you didn't have to do this.." Seth smiled, he glanced down at the tickets in his hand and looked up at me again. "You got me tickets to New York?"

I nodded and smiled "Now you can go and see Jessie"

Jessie was Seths imprint, he imprinted on her at least one year ago. They had been inseparable after that, well, until she and her family had moved to New York. But they always found a way to stay in touch. Wither it be via phone, or via computer, they always kept in touch. It was like the distance between them, was nothing compared to the love that they felt for one another. But maybe that was part of the imprinting as well, the good part.

"Thank you. So much" Seth smiled, he placed a kiss on my cheek before standing up. He placed the tickets in his draw before making his way to the door. "Come on sis, we have some decorating and cooking to do"

"We do?" I smiled.

"We sure do. We are going to make this the best Christmas ever. For Little Sues sake." Seths grin was contagious, and I felt my smile go from ear to ear before I finally stood up and followed Seth downstairs to the lounge area. It was then I saw Paul standing there, behind him were Quill, Embry, Sam and Jarred, holding boxes in their hands. Emily wasn't far behind, she had her chilly bin filled with ingredients that we would be perfect for Christmas dinner.

"We figured we would lend a hand" Paul smiled "Especially since the pack is spending Christmas at your place"

I smiled and made my way down the rest of the stairs before helping Emily in the kitchen as my pack brothers started making my living room into a Christmas miracle.

Emily and I had become distant after Sam had imprinted on her, but it wasn't until I stopped blaming her for that, and myself and Jacob started seeing each other three years ago that I started going to her for advice and comfort once again, other than always going to Paul, like I usually would've after Jake left. I didn't think it was fear on Paul to hear all of my problems, even thought I knew he would be there to always hear them.

"You think this will be the best Christmas of your life so far?" Emily smiled as myself and her sat down for a coffee after making a selection of food for tomorrow.

"I get to spend it with my family, and my baby girl. So im definitely excited about that…" I took a sip of my coffee before letting a long sigh escape my lips "Sue asked when he was coming home.."

"She will always ask that Sweetie. But it's the answer you always give her that keeps up that good hope she has" Emily said as she reached out to clasp her hand in mine.

"I keep telling her he is coming back. I used to believe that so much Em, just like she does. But I feel as if I am lying to her." I shook my head slightly "Im starting to not believe myself sometimes. I feel as if he isn't coming back E, and it hurts. It hurts so bad… He doesn't even know he has a daughter."

"There are so many things we all know about Jacob Lee, and we all know that one of the things we most respect about him, is that when he makes a promise, he keeps to it. He will come back Lee."

"Its been a few months over three years… I thought he would've been back by now" I whispered as the tears came. "I love him Em. I _want_ him to come back. Not just for me, but for Sue also. She needs her dad."

"Just keep up hope Lee, don't loose it. Because you never know, tomorrow may be the day that Jacob Black comes back into your life again.." Emily smiled.

I couldn't help but think that, maybe she was right.

X

I woke up the next morning with a smile placed on my face. I was woken up by the sound of little footsteps running into my room and climbing onto my bed.

"Merry Christmas Mama" she shouted, she brushed the hair out of her face with her little hands before gripping onto me tightly.

"Merry Christmas baby" I smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek "Is Uncle Sethy away yet?"

"Nah-uh" Sue shook her head and let go of me to jump around on my bed.

"Well that's no good is it?" I said before sitting up and grabbing her arms, making her wrap them around my neck before I stood up "We should wake him up? Ha?"

I saw the instant smile form on her face and she nodded eagerly. We made our way to Seths room before I let Sue down and watched as she ran through the doorway of Seths room and jumped on his bed. I laughed at the small groan that escaped his lips.

"Uncle Settthhyy.. Wa-ake up" Sue giggled. Her small giggles turned into laughter as Seth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down beside him. "I-It Chris'mas"

"Is it now?" Seth smiled, he placed kisses all over her face while she giggled before sitting up. "Should we go downstairs and see what Santa brought you for Christmas?"

"Yes pwease" came the eager reply of my daughter. She gripped onto one of Seths fingers and led him out of bed and quickly she descended down the stairs.

I followed behind them and watched in awe as Seth handed Sue all her presents that were under the tree. Most of them were from the pack, god they loved spoiling the only little girl in the family at this particular moment.

"Heres two from Uncle Sam and Aunty Emily" Seth smiled as he placed them in front of Sue "Heres two from Uncle Paul, one from Aunty Rachel, one from Aunty Rebecca, One from Uncle Embry, one from Uncle Quill, one from Uncle Jarred…" Seth stopped after that and his smiled brightened as we watched Sue rip open the wrapping paper.

"Mama.. Me got Big wolf toy" She smiled. She always had a fascination with wolves, even though she didn't understand that we actually were wolves, she loved them.

"Who got you that baby?" I smiled as I went and sat behind her, watching as she squeezed the wolf soft toy closer to her.

"Unc Paul" She replied. She continued to open her presents, she was completely in awe with everything she had received.

"Oh, I think this one is special.." Seth smiled as he pulled a small box out from under the tree "Its from Grandpa Billy"

Once it was opened, Sue smiles as she saw the wolf pendant in the box. She had always pointed to it whenever we visited Billy, and now it was hers.

"Me wear?" she asked. I nodded and placed the pendant around her neck.

There was a knock on the front door and Sue ran as fast as her little legs allowed so she could be the one to get to the door first. I stifled a laugh as she tried to reach for the door handle and I picked her up and let her open it.

"UNC'S" She beamed, she was eloped in hugs from the pack, but when Billy walked through the door, I placed her on his lap and he brought her in close to him. He was completely devoted to his only granddaughter. He wheeled them both into the living room while the rest started setting up for our Christmas breakfast.

I hugged Paul, as he was the last to enter the room and I told him I was going to go outside for a run. He knew what I meant, and I knew the shock would be on his face. I hadn't phased since before Jake left, and I guess he was a little worried.

"Don't worry. I got this Pauly" I laughed, he smirked at me before nodding "Make sure Sue doesn't realize im gone. I will only be a few minutes. Make sure she has an amazing time"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" Replied Paul as he saluted me.

"At ease Soldier" I laughed before bounding out of the house. I had more intentions of just 'running' in my wolf form. I made it to the forest edge and I felt as the snow melted beneath my feet from the heat I produced. I stripped of my clothes and hung them up on a nearby tree before taking in a deep breath.

I ran and jumped a few feet into the air, and I felt the transformation of myself becoming a wolf. I smiled as my paws hit the ground. My thought were quiet, and that was something I wasn't used to. It had been two and a half years since I had phased last, and nothing had changed.

I bolted though the forest and came to a clearing that Jacob and I used to come to.

I started to remember the times we spent here, the good time, we barely had any bad times here. Only good times. I felt a tear escape my eyes and run down my furry face before I finally thought of something to say.

I didn't know if Jake would hear me, or even if he would be in wolf form. But knowing I tried will make me feel a lot better.

_Jacob. Come home. Please. __**We**__need you. I miss you Jake, we all do…_ I paused for a bit before continuing _I have a surprise for you. One I know you will love, just as I do. P-Please come back Jake. _

When I heard nothing, that's when I let my emotions get the best of me _You promised me Jake. You promised you would come back to me, for us. You promised me. You promised…._ I zoned out for a bit before a whimper escaped me.

_You promise you would come back Jake. I know you left to try and break the imprint, but I-I didn't know you would be gone this long. Renesme is fifteen now. Well, she would only be two, but being half leech and half human causes her to grow faster. But that's not what I want to say to you…_ I sighed inwardly, and I lay down in my wolf form and rested my head on my paws _I need you Jake. So much more than you realize. I miss you, so much. I try to hold onto the promise you kept me, but I-I don't know if I can anymore. I need you here Jake. I-I don't know if you can hear me, but I pray you can. Come back Jake. Come back for Christmas. _

I slowly got back onto all fours and ran towards my home. Where I knew everyone would be enjoying being together. I smiled at the thought.

I found my clothing and I quickly phased. I was dizzy for a bit, I forgot a little how it was to phase back into human.

I threw on my clothes and made my way towards the house, only to find Seth standing on the front patio, looking at me.

"Paul mentioned you had gone for a run" he smiled "how was it?"

I nodded "It was good, I never would've thought that I missed being a wolf"

"The feeling of wind rushing through your fur is an amazing feeling" Seth smiled. He glanced back, and I looked over his shoulder to see Sue laughing as Sam cradled her in his arms, spinning her around. "Whats the bet Sam will get dizzier than Sue"

"Most likely." I laughed at the thought and continued to smile as I saw how happy everyone was. Emily was sitting on the couch, watching Sam play with Sue. Rachel and Paul were sitting on one side of the couch, cuddling up to each other. Embry, Jarred and Quill were wrestling each other, and Billy was making out he was the referee. Rebecca was making her way back from the kitchen and engrossed in a conversation with Emily. Everything seemed so right.

"It seems almost perfect…" I smiled, but smile faltered a bit as I continued "It would've been perfect if Jake was here.."

"I know sis.." Seth whispered, he pulled me in for a quick hug before he pulled away and smiled "I want to say thanks for the tickets to see Jessie. It means a lot.."

"Youre welcome. I expect her to be my sister-in-law one day ya'know" I smiled

"Oh, and she will be.. Just not yet. I mean, come on. Im only eighteen" he laughed. He knew he would stop aging soon, but that didn't bother him in the least.

A comfortable silence surrounded both myself and Seth and we looked out into the forest. We were silent for a few moments until Seth spoke up.

"You gave me the best present I could've asked for sis. Not only this Christmas, but you gave me a little niece who I absolutely adore…" he glanced over to see Sue cuddling up beside Paul while holding her wolf soft toy. "So. Now its time to give you something.."

"Seth. I don't-"

"Just let me talk. Okay?" I nodded and he continued "Christmas is supposed to be about Families getting together and spending time together. But our family isn't complete just yet Lee. You and Sue don't have Jake here. Which I know kills you inside."

"Seth.. What are-""Just listen. I have seen you cry over Jacob, and I couldn't handle it anymore. Lastnight, after you went to bed, I phased. I phased and shouted in my head for Jacob to come back to you. I kept yelling in my head until he finally answered.."

"He answered you?" I spoke hopefuly. I saw Seth nod and he continued.

"So my Christmas present to you.. Is well.. You will se for yourself" Seth smiled before making his way inside to all the others.

I turned towards the forest and I heard a low howl. I waited with anticipation, was this really happening. I kept watching, and I saw a figure walking towards me, quickly towards me. It had been so long since I had last saw him, and my breath hitched as he got closer and closer to me.

"Jake…" I whispered. I saw him move closer before I started running towards him "JACOB" I instantly jumped into his arms and I had tears running down my cheeks and I buried my face into his shirt covered shoulder. He held me tightly before he started walking towards the seat on the patio.

"Oh Lee. I'm so sorry for taking so long" He mumbled against the top of my head… "I'm so sorry Lee"

"Jake. You're really here?" I asked, I never once removed my head from his shoulder, in fear that this was all just a dream.

"I'm really here baby. I'm back" He gripped me tighter and I felt his tears hit my neck "I missed you Lee. So much"

"I missed you too Jacob. More than you know" I pulled away from him and rested my forehead against his "I love you Jacob. I Love you so much, I could never stop"

He inched closer to my lips, and within seconds out lips were connected. The kiss was filled with so much emotion, passion and love.

"I love you" We both mumbled in between kissed "I love you"

Minutes flew by before we spoke. I just kept holding him tight, not thinking that this moment, a moment I had dreamed about every night, was real.

"I-I heard you before Lee.." he whispered "I heard you talk to me in your thoughts"

"Why didn't you answer me?" I whispered "Why?"

"Because.. I-I.." He paused before looking directly in my eyes "This.. This was supposed to be a surprise from Seth. I-I.. wanted to come back earlier, b-but I-I…"

"I get it.." I whispered "It was hard."

"I thought about you every day Lee, every day.." he whispered.

I informed him that I thought about him every day, but there was one question that kept bugging me, on that I had to ask him.

"What about Renesme?" I gulped.

"I-I have actually seen her…" he admitted. I felt my heart break a little before he continued quickly "I saw her, Edward and Bella a few months ago. That was when I figured everything out.."

I wiped a tear away from my eyes before I let him continue "I figured out that… With an imprint, you are anything that that person needs you to be. All that Renesme needs is a friend. She looked happy, and she sees a future with that boy Nahual. All I need to be is her friend Lee, that's all I was ever meant to be with her."

I nodded, soaking in all that he was telling me "Your back?" was all I could say.

"Im back, just like I promised, and im never leaving you.. Ever again" he said as we stood up and I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders

"I love you Lee. I love you.."

I was about to reply until I heard the chirpy voice of Sue ringing through my ears "Mama"

I pulled away from Jacob and kneeled down to Sues height "Hey baby girl.."

"Mama" She lifted her arms, indicating that she wanted me to pick her up. I did as she implied and stood up to my full height.

I looked at Jacob, and his gaze was fixated on the little girl in my arms. He had a sparkle in his eye, just like she got whenever she saw a photo of him around the house. She hadn't looked at Jacob yet, I knew as soon as she did, she would know who he was straight away.

"Who is this gorgeous girl?" Jake smiled as he reached out to place a hand over Sues small one.

Sue turned her head and saw her father standing right in front of her. The smile that was on her face cause me to break out in tears cause by happiness.

"Dadda.." She smiled.. She looked at me excitedly "Daddas here.."

"He sure is" I whispered in her ears. Jacob glanced over at me before a smile spread across his face.

"Im a dad?" He looked at me, his smile was bigger than I had ever seen her before. His gaze then turned to my daugher… _our_ daughter.

Jake grabbed Sue from my arms and held her close to him. He had tears of happiness form in his eyes and he kept placing kisses on Sues cheek.

"J-Jake. This is Sue Black…" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder "Your daughter"

"I wuv you daddy" Sue cried into Jakes neck "I miss you"

"I love you too baby girl.." Jake whispered into her ear "Im back baby, and im never, ever going away"

"Merry Christmas" I smiled as he brought me in and placed kisses on my lips.

"Merry Christmas to both my girls" he smiled "I love you both"

"Merry Chris'mas Dada" Sue smiled as she traced Jacobs face with her hands "I wuv you"

"I love you too baby girl. I love you so much" He whispered as he placed kisses on her head.

We stayed like this, just our small family, until we heard happy chatter erupt from inside my house and Embry was the first one to say something.

"Jacobs back"

Everyone rushed out to greet Jacob, and Jacob cried a little when he saw his father wheel himself out to see his son.

"Youre back" Paul smiled, Jake and Paul had never seen eye to eye, but I knew they had missed each other. He hugged Jake after our daughter had been given to Billy.

He sure was. There was no doubt in my mind that Jacob would stay. He belonged here, with me and Sue.

This was the most amazing Christmas of my life. The day my true love returned tome, with the help of my little brother and the magic of love. On the 25th of December was the day Jacob Black returned back to me and our daughter Sue. Our family was now complete. I had gotten the best Christmas present anyone could ever ask for.

After everyone had left, I watched as Sue fell asleep in Jacobs arms as he sung softly to her. He smiled as he watched her sleep before he took her up to her room. I was trailing behind them, the smile had never left my face. As I made it to the room, I watched as Jacob was pulled the covers up over our little girl before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Princess" He continued to smile in amazement as he watched Sue sleep.

I made my way towards him and wrapped my hands around his waist while I pressed my face into his back.

"Merry Christmas Jake" I whispered into his back.

"Merry Christmas Leah" He said as he brought me to his side and placed an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his side and we both watched our daughter sleep peacefully with a smile on her lips.

"My best Christmas ever…" I whispered as Jake rested his lips on my forehead.

"Best Christmas ever"

_**Xxx**_

_**Let me start by saying MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!. **_

_**This was my first Twilight Fic, as I always write wrestling fics. But reading a lot of fics of Leah and Jacob made me fall in love with them as a couple. (I also love Leah and Paul). But I hope you all loved it. I worked hard on it. I hope you all loved reading it just as much as I loved writing it. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think. **_

_**More Twilight fics will be coming soon!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS from a Twi-hard wrestling freak girl from New Zealand. I hope you all have an amazing Christmas that is spent the best way it can be. **_

_**Review please. Now that'll be a great Christmas present for me. (: **_

_**xx**_


End file.
